A Unexpected Return
by oxtenshixo
Summary: Aslan's plans didn't pane out the way he had hoped, even he is prone to making mistakes. So the Pevensie children must return to help King Caspian save Narnia, but there is also tension between two pivotal characters. AN: movieverse
1. Leaving Narnia Forever

AN: This is just a recap of the end of Narnia for anyone who doesn't remember. The next chapter will be different. This is my first time writing a Narnia fic and it follows the movieverse.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia

A Unexpected Return

Chapter 1: Leaving Narnia Forever

"I am giving back the Narnians their freedom and if you can not deal with this then Aslan will return you to the land of our four fathers." King Caspian ended his small speech about no longer separating the Narnians of old from the Telmarines.

"We haven't been Telmar in a very long time." A man yelled out from the crowd.

Aslan shook his mane. "Not Telmar, your ancestors were pirates that came from a small island in the land of where the Kings and Queens of old are from. You ancestors came to Narnia from a cave they found in Telmar and I will return you to that island if you wish. It is a good place to start a new life."

He turns to look at all the humans expectantly and he could see a few looks of disgust and some of compassion. Aslan turned to the only tree behind him and to everyone's surprise it started to unwind from it's twisted shape. Even the Pevensie children couldn't hold back their grasp at the magnitude of the magic being used.

"This portal leads to where you all first originated from. Now who wishes to go first?" Aslan asked the Telmarines.

"I'll go." Miraz's General calls out of the crowd and starts walking to the front.

"We will too." Queen Prunaprismia was the next to speak up. After the death of her husband she, her child and her father had no reason to remain in Narnia.

The late Queen walks forward with to follow the General up with their heads held high. The Queen chose not to look back at the Telmarine people, she didn't want to see their faces as she walked through the portal.

Aslan smiled at them kindly. "Since you were the first to say something your future will be promising in your new life." He breaths on them before he pads back to give them room to walk through the portal. They walk through and they disappear before their eyes.

A collective gasp goes through the Telmarines as their Queen was no longer there. A loud murmur began of a spell and monster rang through the large crowd.

"How do we know you're not taking us to our deaths?" One man called out.

Reepicheep steps forward at the first sound of doubt, "Your highness, I can escort eleven mice with me if my example will be of any service."

Aslan smiles at Reepicheep gently and turns to look at Peter and he glances at Susan and she nods her head in understanding.

Peter steps forward after swallowing the enormous lump forming in his throat. "We'll go." Peter takes a quick glance at his other siblings and they all look heartbroken at the thought of leaving Narnia again, but he remembered what Aslan said only a few hours ago. They needed to leave and Susan and himself would never be allowed to return to Narnia, they were too old.

"We will?" Edmund asks.

"Yes, it's about time we go home. It's not like we're needed here any longer." Peter walks up to Caspian and hands him his legendary sword.

"I will hold it until you return."

"That's just the thing, we won't be returning." Susan says sadly.

"We won't?" Edmund asks.

Peter looks at his two younger siblings soothingly. "You two will, or at least that's what I think he means." Peter looks at Aslan.

Lucy turns to Aslan. "Why? Did they do something wrong?"

"Just the opposite. Your brother and sister have learned all they can from Narnia and need to return to their home. They are getting too old for Narnia."

Lucy didn't like that idea. It would be odd returning to Narnia without Peter and Susan there as well. They had started this journey together, but they would be ended it separately.

Peter looked at his siblings in support of leaving and they forced smiles for him and went to say goodbye to their new friends. Peter steps forward to talk to Glenstorm and Lucy walks up to Trumpkin with a watery smile and stands in front of him expectantly.

They don't say anything as Lucy stands before Trumpkin and after a few seconds she throws herself into his open arms. She buries her head in the crook of his neck and he holds her tightly. She pulls away from Trumpkin and she returns to her brothers.

Susan takes small steps to where the newly crowned King Caspian is standing off to the side of Aslan. "I'm glad I came back."

Caspian's looked remorseful. "I wish we had more time together."

Susan steps back a little. "It would never have worked between us anyways." She tries to make light of the situation.

"Why not?" He asks brokenly.

"I am thirteen hundred years older then you." Susan jokes half heartedly. She turns to walk away, to walk away from him forever. There would be no way to come see him again and find out if they could have made it, if they could have been together. She walks towards her siblings, but something at the back of her mind stops her. On an impulse she turns around and pulls Caspian to her and kisses him goodbye.

She pulls away before she does something she'd regret and he wraps his arms around her tightly and presses a light kiss against her shoulder blade, not ready to let her go. Susan smiles at him warmly as she pulls away from his embrace as gently as possible.

"I guess I'll understand when I'm older." Lucy says slyly to Peter and he smiles.

Edmund turns to them. "I'm older and I don't want to understand." They all start to laugh.

"Ready?" Susan asks them hesitantly and she turns to stand between Lucy and Peter. He smiles at her softly.

"Whenever you are." Peter glances behind her at Caspian, with a nod he turns to leave Narnia forever. "Come on Luce."

Edmund is the first to walk into the portal without a second glance, but he is smiling wisely. He had learned that nothing in Nania was as it seemed. He kept wondering that if he was given the choice would he choose London or Narnia.

Peter soon followed with the knowledge that this would be his last time seeing Narnia, but he couldn't bare to stay there any longer. He had learned to think of Narnia as his home and now he was being forced to forget it.

Susan stood strong in her promise to leave Narnia even though she really didn't want to leave. She had been so hesitant to let Narnia back into her heart and now she had and her greatest fear had come to life. She had known that in the end she would be sent home and she'd have to let go of Narnia once again. Now she knew without a doubt she wouldn't be returning. Susan couldn't bare to look back at Caspian, it would make her departure that much more difficult.

Lucy gives Aslan one last watery smile, but pushes herself to walk through the portal behind her family. Aslan had already promised that they would be returning, so she had nothing to worry about.

When Lucy opened her eyes they were right where they started before they returned to Narnia. It was like they had never left. They looked down and everything was as it should be, they were still dressed in their school uniforms and they were still waiting for the train.

"Phillis, aren't you coming?" Susan looked confused and glanced at her brothers and sister. They were all awakened from their thoughts and jumped to attention, grabbing their bags as quick as they could.

"We're home." Susan said.

"I'm not so sure."


	2. 2 Weeks Later

A Unexpected Return

Chapter 2: 2 Weeks Later

It has been two weeks since the four Pevensie siblings had returned from Narnia, where the two oldest were told that they wouldn't be returning ever again. The two youngest were having trouble not talking about Narnia since their brother and sister were still upset.

It had taken Peter and Susan longer to get over leaving Narnia, they still hadn't forgotten the place where they learned so much and probably never would. Peter buried himself in his studies and Susan immersed herself in taking care of the children.

"Do you think they're okay now?" Lucy whispered quietly to Edmund.

Edmund glanced at Peter and Susan across the yard and noticed that they were both lost in thought.

"I don't know Luce, it's hard to tell sometimes."

"I know what you mean. I wish they could go back with us to Narnia, it'll be so different without them there." Lucy's eyes glazed over in sadness. She didn't know why Aslan said what he did about Peter and Susan not returning.

"When do you think we'll be returning?" Edmund asked quickly.

"If it's anything like last time I think we'll be leaving after another year passes, but I don't know how much time will have past when we return. I hope Trumpkin will be alive and Caspian." She twirled the flower between her nimble fingers.

Edmund laid back against the grass. "I just hope that it hasn't been another thirteen hundred years. I don't think I could handle anymore changes, especially without Pete and Su.

Lucy nodded.

"What are you two talking about?" Susan and Peter walked towards the pair.

"Nothing really." Edmund answered quickly.

"About Narnia?" Peter asked. Lucy and Edmund glanced at each other hesitantly. "It's okay you know. We're not mad at you two and we can't ask you two to stop talking about it on our account."

Susan smiled. "He's right. We're sad that we won't be returning, but some things weren't meant to be."

"But what if Aslan was wrong or he was testing you?" Lucy asked.

"What do you mean?"

Lucy stared at Susan pointedly. "You remember talking to me about your faith in Narnia?" Susan nodded. "What if this is his way to see if your faith has disappeared? What if he just wants you to fight for it?"

"Luce, that doesn't explain Peter."

"He can't just single you out, so he's using age as his excuse."

Peter looked hopeful, but he knew that wasn't true. Aslan had no problem singling anyone out when the need arose.

"I don't think so Luce."

Susan couldn't stay there anymore and listen to Lucy talk about Narnia and Aslan. They had watched Lucy and Edmund whisper amongst themselves from afar and knew what they were talking about.

They had been grieving for different reasons, but Narnia was at the center of their problems. They had each watched Edmund and Lucy sneak whispered words and after two weeks they felt terrible about putting their siblings in that situation. Peter had thought it would be a good idea to make amends. She didn't agree but she knew it was the right thing to do.

She gave them all a watery smile before she turned to return to the Professor's house. When she was out of view she ran the rest of the way to her shared bedroom.

It had been like this since she returned to London two weeks ago. Caspian had been on her mind the moment she woke up to the moment she fell asleep, she got no peace. The memory of their shared kiss was still fresh in her mind. She still couldn't believe she had the guts to kiss him.

It had happened so abruptly that she didn't realize what she was going to do until after she'd done it. By then it was too late and she had kissed him before all of Narnia and the Telmarines.

"Where are you Caspian?" She whispered into the empty room.

CASPIANXSUSAN-CASPIANXSUSAN-CASPIANXSUSAN-CASPIANSUSAN

Far away, in another world called Narnia, the King of he land stood on his balcony looking down at everything below. It was good to see the Narnians of old and the Telmarines getting along in a way they never had before. It had been one year since the Pevensie children had left Narnia and they were still fresh in his mind.

Susan was constantly there at the back of his mind talking to him when he felt like he was failing as a king. No matter what he did nothing could push the Pevensie's from his mind.

"You highness?"

Caspian turned around quickly and saw no one. He looked down, "yes Reepicheep?"

"You said you wished to visit Car Pairaval today. If you still want to it's best we leave now before it gets dark." Reepicheep bowed low. "I am at your command."

"Can I ask you something Reepicheep?"

"Of course."

King Caspian looks out onto his balcony as the sun is rising, acknowledging the start of a new day. "Do you ever think about them?"

Reepicheep didn't need to ask who Caspian was talking about, everyone in the castle were very aware of where Caspian's heart lay. "Yes, all the time."

"Why?"

"It's hard not to remember the Kings and Queens of Old. They brought such happiness during their reign and helped us have happiness now. Without their help we would never have found such a noble leader." Reepicheep answered.

"Who do you miss the most?"

"I miss them all equally. High King Peter was a most noble leader. King Edmund was a breath of wisdom that we all needed, a man so young and wise beyond his years. Queen Lucy held such an innocence and faith that was becoming of her character. And Queen Susan had a heart of gold that held an unlimited supply of care for others around here. Does the King have something to share?" Reepicheep asked from his perch on Caspian's railing.

Caspian looked at Reepicheep. "I told you to call me Caspian, we are equals." He sighs heavily, it did him little good to think about the past. "Let's go Car Pairaval."

It wasn't a long ride to what was left of Car Pairaval and only a few people went. King Caspian only took his closet friends Trumpkin and Reepicheep and they left without delay. This was the first time Caspian had the nerve to return there, he had only been there once to return the Kings and Queens of Old belongings.

"It's just like I remember." Caspian turned to Trumpkin and Reepicheep. "Should we try to restore it to it's old glory? It would be a nice thing to do for them and everyone who remembered Car Pairaval."

They only nodded because Caspian had already moved on to something else. They saw him zone in the wall that led to Edmund, Peter, Susan, and Lucy's belongings. Caspian walked to it like a man possessed, nothing could take his attention from what he wanted to do.

Caspain pushed open the door and walked down the stone steps that led to the statues and chests. He brushed his fingers over each of the chests before he stopped in front of Queen Susan's statue. He opened the chest and filtered through her belongings until he came upon her bow and horn.

When he had first came to Car Pairaval he had put it back in it's rightful place and had forgotten about it. He traced the lines of lion and was astonished that it was just as he remembered. Nothing was out of place.

He took a few minutes to reminence about his short time with the Kings and Queens of old. His first meeting with them all was something he'd never forget for as long as he lived.

_Caspian ran out of his hiding place when he saw a man go to attack one of the Narnians he had promised to protect. A fight soon ensued and he learned that the man was more of a challenge then he had first assumed. Not long after his sword was knocked out of his hand._

_He twisted and bent down to remove himself from the swords line of fire. He was lucky that the man's sword got stuck in the tree and had immediately kicks him in the leg. Caspain moved to grab the sword, but it was no use._

_"Noooo, Stop!!" He turned to see a small girl scream out and in perfect timing. The man had a stone in his hand ready to knock it into his head._

_The narnians all came out from their hiding place and surrounded Caspain and the unknown man. He turned to look at Caspian peculiarly, "Prince Caspian?"_

_"And who are you?" Caspian asked indignantly. He didn't like that this man knew who he was, but he didn't know who this man was._

_"Peter!!" A woman and a boy ran out of the forest behind the small girl._

_'Peter, why does that name sound so familiar?" And then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "High King Peter?"_

_Peter nodded. "I believe you called."_

_"Your…" Caspian sputtered._

_"Yes?" Peter asked in irritation._

_"Your younger then I expected."_

_"If you'd like we can return in a couple of years."_

_"No, it's just your not what I expected." Caspian turns to look at each of them in turn, taking a little more time on Queen Susan. He notices her blush and a small smile that adorns her lips. He turns to King Peter and sees him scowling at him._

He remembered when he helped Susan and Lucy on his favorite horse before there were supposed to go off to find Aslan.

_Caspian adjusts Susan's foot on Destrier, he didn't know what to do since Susan was acting unusually cold. "You'll do well with Destrier, she's served me well."_

_He looks up at Susan and she turns away coldly. "Thank you."_

_Caspian's face drops at her abrupt response. He fidgets around to find her horn. "You probably want your horn back, here." He tries to hand it back to her, but she isn't taking it._

_For the first time today she smiled at him sweetly. She was looking down at her horn in his hand and shook her head. "You keep it. You might need to call me again." She smiles at him one last time before she gallops away._

_He couldn't help but smile now that she was no longer unfeeling towards him and somewhere inside he hoped that she felt an inkling of what he felt for her._

_Not even a minute after they left he heard a loud echo of their conversation. "You might need to call me?" Lucy laughed._

_"Shut up!" And the smile never left his face._

They were memories he cherished forever of his short time of knowing Queen Susan the Gentle. He closed his eyes as he remembered the feel of her lips on his own. The gentle brush of her lips and the feather like touch of her hand on his face was forever imprinted on his mind.

_"Where are you Caspian?"_

His eyes opened wide and he fell off the chest, landing in a pile of rumble on the floor. That sounded vaguely like Susan, he turned around but there was no one there. He wanted to bang his head against the pavement, it had sounded so real.

A rush of footsteps could be heard above him and he looked up.

"King Caspian?"

"Reepicheep what have I said about calling me Ki-"

"I'm sorry, but this is important."

Caspian's face scrunched up in concern at the worried voice of his chief knight. "What's going on?"

"We just got word of some devastating news."

"From who?"

"Aslan."

Caspian's head clouded with an overwhelming sense of worry. Aslan has never felt the need to bring news because he's never been afraid of the outcome. "What news does he bring?"

Trumpkin stepped forward. "Apparently the sight of snow has been seen in the East of Narnia."

"That can only mean one thing, the white witch has returned." Caspian looks at his fellow comrades and back to Susan's horn in his hand and he began to think that maybe he came here for a reason.

Reepicheep climbed down to stand in front of Caspian. "What shall I do, your highness?"

"Nothing yet. We don't want to cause worry until we're absolutely positive that it is the White Witch we're dealing with."

"What other proof do you need?" Trumpkin asked angrily. "Aslan himself has been spreading the news."

Caspian looked up, "I don't know and that's what's worrying me."

Trumpkin and Reepicheep stare at Queen Susan's horn held tightly in Caspian's hand. "Are you going to call them?"

"Should I?"


	3. The White Witch's Return

A Unexpected Return

Chapter 3: The White Witch's Return

For a next week rumors had spread like wild fire about the sight of snow falling in the far East; many tried to ignore it as winter approaching, but it was becoming quite clear that it wasn't that. The Narnian's were looking to King Caspian to save them, but he was at a lose.

He had battled with himself on whether or not it would be appropriate to call upon the Pevensie's for help and whether they would come at all. For all he knew they wouldn't return just because he called. Susan's words were still fresh in his mind.

_"That's just the thing, we won't be returning."_

It worried him and he didn't want to fail Narnia like the past King Caspian's had, like Miraz had not too long ago. He knew that Miraz's reign was still fresh in their minds and a few of them were waiting for him to choke up and fail.

Caspian was everywhere at once; restoring order throughout his kingdom and keeping people calm. There was no need to chaos just yet since nothing had actually happened yet. Everyone was worried about the White Witch as they had all heard stories of her reign.

The White Witch had caused a lot of grief in Narnia when she had been in control for hundreds of years and many didn't wish to return to that time. Caspian himself only knew things from the stories Professor Cornelius had shared with him.

He had learned first hand that The White Witch was very manipulative and had the ability to sway others to her wants when the need arose. She had been so close to returning only a year ago with the help of himself or High King Peter. It was only King Edmund's interference that kept her at bay.

King Caspian glanced at the papers in his hands and had the urge to crush them, they were of Glenstorm's readings of the stars for the last seven days. Everything pointed to the White Witch's return and he knew what he had to do.

It was his duty as King to set things right.

In a matter of moments the door to his chamber was thrown open and Reepicheep and Trumpkin came rushing into Caspian's private quarters. "What has happened this time?"

Trumpkin was the first to regain his breath and he still had trouble speaking. "The White Witch has been spotted and she is gaining support from the Narnians who don't believe in you. Even a few Telmarines have been seen taking her side."

"I was afraid of that. I realized there were still a few Telmarines who opposed my views, but I didn't think they would go as far as to openly oppose me." Caspian sighed heavily.

Trumpkin looked at King Caspian hopefully. "I think you know what you need to do." Caspian nodded.

"It's time to call the Kings and Queens of Old. We are in need of their services now more then ever." Reepicheep instructed.

"You're right. I'm just afraid that they won't be able to return. You remember what happened the day they left."

"I remember four very noble people walk through Aslan's portal with their heads held high, doing what was needed of them. They will return. They will do what is needed of them and even Aslan can't stop that." Reepicheep stood proudly by his ideal as he remembered that faithful day clearly. Even after Queen Susan had bestowed upon King Caspian a gift she never once strayed from her duty.

"You're right, as always." With a deep breath he blew into the legendary horn and the sound reverberated throughout the entire kingdom. The wind carried it's sound for all to hear.

SUSANXCASPIAN-SUSANXCASPIAN-SUSANXCASPIAN-SUSANXCASPIAN

The trees carried the sound of Susan's horn all around Narnia and the Bacchus brought the news to Aslan. "Everything is happening on schedule your Majesty."

"It is, isn't it?"

"King Caspian has sounded Queen Susan's horn and it's will only be a matter of time before the Pevensie's return to Narnia. I was under the impression that High King Peter and Queen Susan wouldn't be returning to Narnia." The petals danced around Aslan's still form.

"They weren't supposed to." He answered simply.

"What changed?"

"Life isn't always set in stone. As you well know from the battle against the Telmarines . Sometimes I have the luxury of being wrong as well, I never imagined that the White Witch would regain power again. I had believed her dead just like everyone else." Aslan whispered sadly.

The petals continued to circle him. "Do you know how she had returned to power?" The surrounding trees swayed in the breeze, awaiting his answer.

"I'm afraid that a Telmarine is the cause of our problems again. It seems that not every Telmarine who opposed King Caspian returned to Telmar on the faithful day. Something I misjudged."

"It's not your fault. How were you to know that everyone who remained who accept King Caspain with open arms. We were all aware that there would be some opposition."

"I'd like to believe that, but someone has to accept the blame."

"It doesn't have to be you."

Aslan scowled at the floating petals. "Who better then the savior himself?"


	4. Kings and Queens of Old

A Unexpected Return

Chapter 4: Kings and Queens of Old

Susan awoke to another dull morning and it was just like the rest, nothing had changed. There was just an old house and it was her duty to start the new day once again. She grabbed her robe and slipped on her slippers before she quietly padded into the kitchen to start breakfast.

No one was up yet and they wouldn't be for another hour. Since their return from Narnia they had been alone since the Professor and Mrs. Cready was out of town. As such she had been left in charge of taking care of them.

As any daily occurrence her body moved on autopilot to complete her tasks since her mind was still foggy with sleep. It would take a few more minutes before her brain caught up. Time flew by as she was making breakfast and before she knew it she could hear movement from upstairs, letting her know that her siblings were finally awake.

They walked down the stairs rubbing the sleep out of their eyes as they moved about sluggishly. "So what's on the agenda for today?" She asked when they were all gathered around the dining table.

All she got in response were grumbles and grunts as they tried to stuff food into their mouths. Lucy swallowed the food in her mouth with some difficulty before she smiled at her older sister. "I thought we could go for a walk around the yard."

"Sounds like a plan." Susan said enthusiastically. "I'm going to go get ready. So why don't you guys finish down here and then get ready. I'll clean up when I come back down." Susan was upstairs before you could say Narnia.

Susan was looking forward to today, today she was going to go back to how she used to be before she became depressed about Narnia. It was only right that she try to have fun and let go of her depressing thoughts. She changed her clothes quickly and didn't bother with her appearance.

In less then an hour the four Pevensie children were filing out of the Professor's home and were savoring the feeling of the warm sun. They didn't get many days like this even during the summer. It was nothing like Narnia summers which were filled with beautiful days and warm nights.

They walked in silence for awhile as they explored the expanse of land around them. It was a nice change of pace of their usual days spent inside.

"This is nice." Lucy said finally. "It's great that we can all get together and still hang out. I miss this."

"Yeah, we haven't really been ourselves lately." Edmund added.

Peter sighed sadly. "I know and I'm sorry. It's been a little difficult returning to London when we were in Narnia for so long. I think a few of us let it get to our heads."

"Now we can put that behind us and just be the Pevensie four once again." Susan joked.

"I'd like that."

"I think we all would."

They spent the majority of the day talking about Narnia and how much they missed the splendid place.

"It's hard to let go of something that has encompassed so much of my life. I've done things I never would have imagined ever contemplating in London. Things are so different. In Narnia I fought in battle and I've killed people." Susan's eyes were glazed over in memory and her brothers were sharing the same one.

"I know what you mean it was exhilarating to lead an army of Narnians into battle and knowing that they were putting their lives in my hands. I had so much responsibility and now I have nothing." Peter sighed heavily. That had always been his biggest problem, he was so used to being a adult that when he was stripped of his right he rebelled against the idea of once again being a child.

Lucy was getting sad. "I miss them so much; Mr. Tumnus, Trumpkin, Reepicheep, Caspian, and Aslan. I'm afraid of returning and them not being there like Mr. Tumnus."

Susan wrapped her arms around her younger sister. "Don't worry Luce, when you return they'll all be there with open arms."

"Yeah, when we return things will be the same. Just you wait and see." Edmund smiled soothingly.

"Ed's right Luce. There's nothing to worry about." Peter gripped Susan's shoulder in a brotherly manner when he saw her body shake and she smiled at him in appreciation.

"Come on, let's go to the pond." Susan said, to rid them of their tension.

"Great idea! It's dreadfully hot out here." All of the children stood up in a hurry and ran towards the small pond in the center of the Professor's backyard.

The sound of a horn captured Susan's attention instantly and she stopped abruptly. She turned to Peter. "Did you hear that?"

He looked confused. "Hear what?"

The sound of the horn went off again and his eyes widened. "That." Susan said confidently. She was sure she had heard it that time and the look on Peter's face spoke volumes.

"That's impossible, it's sounds exactly like your horn."

"I know. Edmund! Lucy! Come quick!" Susan yelled for their brother and sister. "What's going on Peter? This wasn't supposed to happen again."

"I know. I don't know what Aslan's playing at."

"We know it's not him blowing the horn." Susan said scathingly.

Peter looked confused by her anger. "Caspian couldn't call us unless Aslan is allowing us to return. This is no way Caspian's fault. He needs us and Aslan is letting us back into Narnia. If anything we should appreciate the time we get."

Susan sighed, "I know, but it's so hard to go back again when I know we'll just be sent away again."

Edmund and Lucy finally caught up. "What's wrong? You sounded worried." They didn't have to answer as the sound of the horn reverberated around them.

"Is that your horn?" Edmund asked Susan.

"I think it is."

Lucy jumped in excitement. "See! I told you that you would be coming back."

"Hold on." Susan called over the loud noise.

The familiar magic started to swirl around them and the water in the pond started to rise. A sheet of water was now blocking there way to the pond and at the bottom there was only about a inch of water remaining. A bright light formed on opposite end of the pond.

Peter looked at Susan hesitantly and she nodded in agreement. "Let's go." Peter pulled Edmund and Susan towards the light and Susan held onto Lucy's hand tightly.

They walked through the sheet of water and were surprised to find it warm to the touch and not at all wet. The Pevensie four walked into the light and came out on the other side just like last time.

Edmund looked up at Cair Paravel. "So far so good." He mumbled more to himself, but everyone heard him.

"What?"

"So far it doesn't look any different from the last time we were here. The ruins aren't any less ruin-ey" He finishes lamely.

The water looked very inviting, but they had a job to do and it was best to finish it quickly. "Come on, let's go get our stuff on and find out who called us to Narnia."

The others nodded in determination.

SUSANXCASPIAN-SUSANXCASPIAN-SUSANXCASPIAN-SUSANXCASPIAN

"Do you think they heard it?" Caspian asked his Knights after he finally stops blowing the horn. He hadn't wanted to stop for fear that if he didn't make it last no one would hear.

"I think all of Narnia heard it." Trumpkin grumbled.

Caspian scowled. "You know what I meant. Do you think the Kings and Queens of old heard?"

Reepicheep smiled mischievously. "There's only one way to find out.


	5. Author Note

AN: Hey everyone! I'm sorry to say that this isn't a new chapter, but it has come to my attention that a few of you think that I've discontinued the story. That is not true. I've been very busy settling into my new apartment, summer projects and my job. The next chapter should be finished by the end of the week.

The same thing applies to my other stories as well (that is, if any of you read them). I'm sorry for making you all wait.


	6. Reunited

AN: Sorry it took so long and I know there isn't much Susan and Caspian, but I'll try to remedy that during the other chapters. I might edit this chapter later. Well enjoy and don't forget to review. :-D

A Unexpected Return

Chapter 5: Reunited

King Caspian and his friends rode as fast as they could towards Cair Paravel to ensure that the Kings and Queens of old weren't attacked by the White Witch's followers. They were well aware that the horn had been heard throughout the land and since last time, everyone was aware of it's meaning.

He had only taken a handful of people, not wanted to attract too much attention even if he was a king. His joy of seeing Susan once again caused him to disregard his own safety. They had left Doctor Cornelius in charge in his absence even though no one was aware that he was gone.

Caspian was getting impatient. "How much longer?" Caspian yelled as he pulled along the extra horse.

"Just a bit longer, my king. Cair Paravel is just over that hill." Trumpkin pointed about hundred feet ahead of him.

"It's about time." Caspian mumbled to himself. He couldn't wait to see the Pevensie's, after one year without them, he couldn't contain his excitement. To be completely honest with himself he really wanted to see Susan.

Since her farewell kiss she was never far from his mind and he was hoping that she had been allowed to return with the rest of her family.

Reepicheep watched his King from his perch on Trumpkin's shoulder. He had watched his King for the last year become distracted by a mere slip of a girl, Queen Susan of old or not. The small knight couldn't see the appeal when Caspian had only known Susan for a couple of weeks.

He sighed, hopefully now Caspian's energies would be where they needed to be. It had become a common topic among the castle knights. Only a handful knew why King Caspian cared for the young old Queen.

"We're here." Trumpkin announced and Reepicheep was brought from his thoughts. He jumped off Trumpkin and scurried off to find the Kings and Queens of Old.

When he looked over the hill he saw the Kings and Queens in all their glory. They were coming out of the stone alcove adored with all their weaponry, they looked ready for battle.

High King Peter had his sword strapped to his side with his face set in determination. Queen Lucy walked out feebly behind her older brother with her dagger close at hand. King Edmund looked wise beyond his years and turned to laugh at something his older sister must have said.

Last but not least Queen Susan stepped out with her bow and arrows strapped to her back. Her face was alight with a wide smile and she looked free of any royal repercussions. And at this moment Reepicheep could see what King Caspian found so enticing about the young girl.

The Pevensie's still hadn't noticed him and were laughing and joking about different things. Reepicheep looked behind him and saw Caspian and Trumpkin getting off their horses.

"They're here." Reepicheep called.

The Kings and Queen's of old looked up abruptly and by the time Reepicheep looked down Susan had already notched a arrow in her bow. It was pointed straight at his person.

Susan tilted her head to the right, "Reepicheep?" She called.

Reepicheep performed a exaggerated bow. "Queen Susan, I'm glad I had such a lasting impression on your person."

The Pevensie's smiled and Susan put away her bow. "It's great to see you Reepicheep, but what are you doing so far out here?"

"Why, I've come to receive you."

Peter's eye brow lifted. "And just how did you know we would be arriving?"

"Who do you think called you High King Peter?"

Lucy couldn't contain her excitement any longer. "Reepicheep, come down." She called out eagerly.

The small knight looked behind him and gestured for Caspian and Trumpkin to follow. "I believe it more suitable if you came up."

They nodded their agreement and came running up the stone steps. "Now why don't you explain to us what's exactly going on…?" Peter stopped mid sentence as Caspian came into view. "Caspian… it's great to see you." He said uneasily.

Caspian smiled warmly and licked his dry lips. "It's great to see you all as well." He stared behind Peter to where Susan stood flabbergasted.

Silent tears began to trail down Susan's cheeks the moment Caspian spoke. She couldn't stand looking at him after months of crying for something she had lost and here he was, in the flesh. Susan turned around and ran into the forest surrounding Cair Paravel.

"SUSAN!" The all called.

Lucy shook her head discouragingly. "I'll go talk to her." She mumbled quietly, but Caspian stopped her.

"No, I think I should."

"Do you really think that's wise?" Edmund asked.

Caspian shook his head. "No, but I have to try."

Peter stared directly into Caspian's eyes before he stepped back to allow Caspian access to his sister. Their shared moment was more then just letting Caspian through. It was about Peter giving Caspian his acceptance as a person.

Caspian nodded in thanks and ran to where he believed Susan ran to.

"Do you think he'll get through to her?" Edmund asked.

"Yeah, she just needs to get used to the idea that she's once again back in Narnia." Peter answer. Lucy looked worried. "What's wrong Lucy?"

"If what you said is true then she might not."

"Might not what?" Edmund asked.

"Get used to being in Narnia. Last time we were here she was hesitant to accept that she was here because she knew that she would once again be leaving. She shared her worries with me while we were here. So I don't think this time will be any different." Lucy answered as she stared off into the forest.

"Which means that Queen Susan doesn't believe it will last." Reepicheep mumbled to himself.

"Let's hope that Queen Susan comes back safely." Trumpkin muttered. He was trying to ease the tension that had built after King Caspian had left.

SUSANXCASPIAN-SUSANXCASPIAN-SUSANXCASPIAN-SUSANXCASPIAN

Caspian had no idea where he was going and had yet to see any sign of Susan around. He was ready to turn around when he caught sight of the top of her bow poking out from behind a bush.

"Susan?" He called hesitantly, but she chose not to reply. It took that as a good sign when she didn't yell for him to go away.

He pushed past the bush and saw Susan sitting with her head in her hands. She looked at him, tears rolling down her pink cheeks. "What do you want?"

"I just came to check on you. I wanted to make sure you were okay and safe."

Susan glared at him angrily. "I can take of myself, thank you. Or have forgotten already?" She asked maliciously.

"Of course I remember, but that doesn't keep me from worrying about you."

She didn't respond to his statement so they sat in silence. "You know, I was getting used to the idea of never seeing you again. Every day that passed was harder then the last, but I was getting there. Now here you are and I don't know what to think." Susan admitted.

"So did I. A year had passed and I was no closer to forgetting you."

"The problem is that I'm here now and I could leave at any moment. I'm not sure I could live through that again. It took everything I had to keep my head held high and walk through that portal." Susan stood up to face Caspian.

"I missed you." Caspian breathed out.

Susan bit her tongue. "I missed you too." Caspian moved to wrap his arms around her. "No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"It'll hurt too much when I have to leave."

"Who says you have to leave?"

"I can't stay here. Narnia isn't my home."

"Why can't it be?"

"Aslan." Susan turned away from him to look out into the forest.

Caspian took a few hesitating steps forward before he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. "Aslan isn't always right. He was wrong about you coming back. Even Aslan isn't privy to all the information in the world."

"I'm scared."

"We're work through it together, but right now Narnia needs you and family."

Susan nods. "You're right." She pulls away from Caspian's embrace and turns to look at him. "Come on, we have a job to do."


End file.
